


A Solace that Endures

by deerest_love



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerest_love/pseuds/deerest_love
Summary: One of the world's saviors is presented with the chance to perfect it.





	A Solace that Endures

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Windskull, Miner7365, Slink34884, and AlphaBravo for their comments on the penultimate draft of this work.

### Prologue: Resentment

A vulpix awoke to the sounds of sweet and lively birdsong. She opened her eyes–barely. Mist scattered the sun’s persimmon light across the forest, and obscured the distant hills. The vulpix noticed the moisture that had accumulated on her fur while she slept; she felt as cold and stiff as the mossy rocks beside her, as though if she waited long enough, she could become one herself.

She watched the forest’s chickadees as they carried out their affairs with effortless alertness. Mating, feeding, collecting sticks. Not a moment lost in thought. One of the creatures dared to land on a branch beside the vulpix, who snarled drowsily in protest. The bird barely moved.

Still growling faintly, the vulpix got to her feet. She still was not used to being so light. She took a deep breath in an attempt to counteract her dizziness, and limped aimlessly forward–even though, in truth, she would have liked nothing more than to return to sleep.

She encountered a patch of flowering plants nearby. Their leaves were finely serrated, their flowers showy and orchid-like. The crimson tendrils were unlike any species she had seen before.

The vulpix was not sure if the flower was edible, but it did have a potent look to it. She slowly bit it off of its stem, and wondered if it would have any effect.

### Anise and Rosemary

Anise looked over her shoulder for about the fifth time this floor. She was probably being too cautious, she thought, but she was not used to taking point in dungeons, and not always being able to see her partner bothered her.

At present, said partner looked uncharacteristically pitiful; her tails were drooping, dragging along the dungeon’s inundated floor, and her slouching posture clearly indicated exhaustion. The only reason Anise had yet to mention this was because–as a riolu–she could sense that her aura still felt as determined as ever. But surely, she told herself, her partner would not be offended if she just checked up on her.

“Hey, Rosemary, are you okay?”

The vulpix looked into Anise’s eyes, and made a rumbling sound. It was the sound she made when she was uncertain.

Anise frowned. “Well, we can hardly stop now… Oh, I know. Here.” She reached into the treasure bag slung around her shoulder and removed a bottle of elixir. “This should help a little… But now that I think about it, this container is kind of weird. Are you able to drink from this?”

Rosemary stepped forward and looked at the bottle.

“Okay, I guess we can try…” She removed the cap and brought the bottle to Rosemary’s mouth. Rosemary lapped at the mouth of the bottle, which did not do much for her–though, Anise thought it was cute to watch.

_Cute?_  she thought.  _Why do I still think of her like that?_

Putting that thought aside, Anise considered her options. “Here, I have an idea. Can you open your mouth?”

Rosemary complied, and Anise began to carefully administer her the elixir. Without thinking, she put her paw on her partner’s cheek to steady her head. She worried Rosemary would object to this, but the feeling in her aura at present did not appear to be one of dislike. It was unexpectedly warm and relaxed; it reminded Anise of Shaymin Village, with all of its welcoming inhabitants and lush greenery. Or maybe she was projecting her own feelings.

“You feel warmer now, Rosemary,” she remarked, her voice as soft as falling snow. “Does that mean you have more energy?”

Rosemary smiled just the slightest bit as she finished her drink.

As she was putting away the bottle, Anise noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head to see a stream of water rocket toward her. She ducked just in time to avoid the Hydro Pump, which continued on to hit a haplessly positioned Rosemary. The vulpix gave a shrill, pained screech that made Anise’s stomach turn, and then fell to the ground a few feet away.

Anise clenched her jaw and gave a screech of her own as she rushed recklessly toward the source of the attack–a remoraid that had poked its head above the water’s surface. The remoraid of this particular dungeon liked to hide in the deep trenches which blended in with the rest of the floor, revealing themselves only to attack. They were good shots, so it was unwise to approach them directly. But this particular remoraid hesitated, as though petrified. Only when Anise had nearly reached it did it return to its senses, and dive panically back underwater.

“I don’t think so!”

Anise dove onto her belly and plunged her arms into the trench. She managed to grab the remoraid as it was retreating, and stood up. She squeezed the struggling, slimy creature between her paws as hard as she could before throwing it against the wall. She was back at Rosemary’s side before she could even see where it had landed.

“Rosemary, are you okay?”

The vulpix was shivering madly, and now her ears were drooping as well as her tails. She tried to stand, but could barely manage to stay on her feet.

“Argh!” Anise hit her own thigh. Rosemary flinched at her display of anger, but she did not notice. “I’m sorry, Rosemary. Shoot shoot shoot…” She paced from side to side, her eyes moist with tears. “We can’t exactly save this for another day, not when we’re so far in. If we can’t make it to the end…” She shook her head. She rarely noticed just how much she relied on Rosemary to comfort her; her partner’s aura was fearful now, anxious, and it was affecting her. She felt like she had reached for a handhold only to feel it crumble away. She stomped the ground hard, which splashed water into her face and made her leg tingle. “Rrr… Okay okay, I guess there’s no other choice! I’m going to have to carry you, Rosemary. It was my fault you got hit anyway, so it’s only fair. I’ll do my best!”

Though Rosemary seemed reluctant to meet Anise’s eyes, she did acquiesce. She was warm in Anise’s arms, but not as warm as she should have been. Anise ran forward, eager to find the dungeon’s end before another enemy had the chance to find them.

* * *

Anise came upon a large, open space, which seemed at first to be empty. Then a high pitched tone sounded out, like the ring of a bell being stretched out indefinitely. In a blinding white flash, Kyogre materialized. The creature did not swim or glide along the water like many of the other pokemon in the dungeon; rather, it hovered just above it. Of course, “just above” was a relative term–Anise could have walked underneath it with headspace to spare. The creature’s massive body was slightly speckled, like a gemstone, and glinted faintly. Anise looked into its stern eyes as it spoke.

“Ah, it has been a long time since someone dared to challenge me! If it is treasure that you seek–hold on a moment. Is that one okay?”

Anise–still carrying Rosemary–fell to her knees and started sobbing. “Kyogre…” She showed their badge and tearfully explained who they were. That they were looking for a way to stop the nightmares that were spreading throughout the world.

“I see. So you think that you might be able to glean something from the library here.”

Anise nodded.

“Well, the good news is that the library is not a mere rumor; it does indeed exist. However, even I am not familiar with all of its contents. I cannot guarantee it will have any useful information, but if you really do not have any other leads…”

Anise shook her head. “Wigglytuff already used up all his connections, and we don’t know what else to do.”

Kyogre sighed. “This is vexing indeed. I will see if I can think of anything–but in the meantime, follow me. I will show you the library.”

Anise complied, feeling relieved, even hopeful.  _We’ve defied the odds so many times before,_  she thought.  _There has to be a way out of this._

### One month after Darkrai’s defeat

The events of the nightmare no longer played out as a coherent sequence. They no longer needed to; each moment had become iconic in Anise’s mind, instantly recognizable. The moment when the look on her partner’s face had faded from indignant to resigned. The sound of rending flesh and skin–she never actually saw what kind of attack the disguised Darkrai had used.

“…We have to let them do it,” she had told her partner before it happened, barely meeting her eyes. “I mean, they won’t give us a choice anyway. But… Try to be happy about it.”

Idiot. Had the words come from anyone else, she knew her partner would have rejected them. But for some reason, because they came from her…

If only the real Cresselia had shown up just a few seconds earlier. Or a few seconds later.

### The day after the nightmare

The feeling was soft, like being tucked against a bird’s wing. Vernal, like a steamy sunshower.

Anise looked past numerous bookshelves and out at the water around her. The sea was dense with fluorescent jellyfish that lent a soft, whisky-colored glow to the space. The creatures drifted aimlessly in the open sea, clusters morphing like clouds in the sunset. Their bells rippled like skirts in a breeze, their tentacles like streamers. Anise wondered if they felt as peaceful as they looked–as peaceful as she did, in this moment.

_Should you stay this late, Anise?_ , asked a voice in her head.  _Are you not hungry?_

Anise jumped despite herself, sending a small ripple through the square bubble in which she sat. “I never asked your opinion,” she rebuked, her composure already lost. “Nor do I recall inviting you into my head. Did it not occur to you that I might have come down here to be alone?”

There was silence for a while, and Anise grew convinced that her question would remain unanswered–just like all the other questions she had asked this voice over the past month. But then…

_…I am sorry. I know you are still upset about what happened to Ro-_

“Don’t say her name!”, Anise snapped. After so much time spent sitting in silence, her ears rang from the sound of her own voice.

It was silent for a while longer. “Look…”, Anise said. “What is it going to take to get you to stay quiet?”

_If that is all you care about, then I will leave you alone. But first, I would like to offer a prediction._

Anise sighed. “And that would be?”

_All the feral pokemon in the mystery dungeons will live peacefully for the next month._

Anise clenched her jaw. “Would have been nice if that had happened earlier.”

_Well, it is going to happen now. Also, I implore you to take care of yourself. You are going to start losing weight at this rate._

“Is that all, mother?”

_…Yes. I will talk to you again once the month is up._

“Oh joy.”

Anise waited a few more moments to confirm that the voice would really stay quiet. Now that her attention had been diverted, she quickly began to feel cold and hungry. Apparently the voice had been right about one thing. She sighed and made her way over to the warp pad on the opposite side of the underwater library.

### The Garden

Before Anise was an unfamiliar forest, dominated by short, scraggly pine trees. “This is the right direction?” she asked.

_Yes,_  replied the voice.  _The walk will take you most of the day, but you should be able to reach me before sundown._

Anise entered the forest, which gradually took on a more deciduous character as she traveled. The leaves of quaking aspens twirled with dizzying speed in the breeze, and the canopy strobed shades of green. Deeper in, the forest began to thin, and a number of edible plants appeared. Waxy-leaved mulberry, blueberry, and hackberry shrubs, and a few peach and pear trees here and there. Butterflies with cobalt-dusted wings fluttered about the flowered vines that threatened to engulf some of the smaller trees. The understory was dominated by lush red and white clover that stained Anise’s fur as she walked. The plants’ mauve flowers added a touch of soothing color to the landscape.

It was late afternoon when Anise arrived at a small clearing. Within this clearing was a small, wooden house, beside which was a shed and a few rows of bean plants. But most striking was the vulpine creature facing Anise. She looked into a set of arresting, carmine eyes.

_You found me,_  the ninetales–the voice–said.

Anise clenched her jaw and looked away. Since the voice could read her mind, she was sure it already knew why she was upset. Because it resembled what her partner might have looked like, if she ever had the chance to evolve.

_…I am sorry. I have lost pokemon that were close to me as well, so-_  The voice looked up at the sky and sighed.  _Well, I suppose that is irrelevant. Either way, you do not have to speak until you are ready._

It was a few minutes before the vicious pain in Anise’s heart subsided–at least, enough for her to talk. “Please, tell me… What do you want with me?”

_I am interested in the ability you recently learned from those books. You can control your own emotions, and those of anyone who touches your aura, yes?_

She nodded. “At least, I can revisit feelings I have felt before. It takes a lot of focus.”

_Suppose you became as powerful as I. In that case, it may be possible for you to engulf the whole world in your aura. Were that to happen, do you not think that everyone could be made happy?_

Anise shook her head. “What’s the point in even wondering? Do you really think I could possibly become as powerful as you? You took control of all the feral pokemon in the world–as far as we know–for a month straight. Not even legendary pokemon can pull off something like that.”

_…Follow me, please,_  said the voice as it turned around and made its way toward the house, walking with a conspicuous limp.  _I want to show you something._

Though she was a little baffled, Anise nonetheless complied. The voice led her into the house, which was surprisingly barren. There were no shelves or drawers to speak of–all of the ninetales’ possessions were stacked in the corners of the floor. There was little aside from some bottles, pots, and canning equipment, all of which looked untouched. On the sill of the house’s sole, unglazed window, a potted flower took in the butterscotch rays of the weakening sun. It was to this flower that the voice led Anise.

Anise got up close and inspected the plant carefully. Had it not been for the leaves, she might have mistaken it for a white orchid–the shape of the flower’s inner petals certainly resembled one. However, unlike a typical orchid, these inner petals were backed by a far broader pair that had tattered-looking edges, resembling a set of white, feathered wings. From the edges of these petals, sets of dendritic, crimson-colored tendrils curled back toward the center. The flower resembled a bird caught in a net, Anise thought–or perhaps the tendrils more closely resembled a network of veins than mesh.

_I brought you inside to show you this flower,_  said the voice.  _It has significance beside its beauty; it is in fact how I became as powerful as I am now. No, I do not mean this specific flower, but rather the species in general, which is endemic to this island._

Anise was confused for a moment, until she realized the voice was addressing a question that had arose in her mind before she had had the time to voice it.

_Based on my own experience and observations of local pokemon, I have concluded that this flower enhances the inherent abilities of anyone that consumes it. So, a pokemon without psychic powers could not suddenly acquire them, but a pokemon who already has them may have them enhanced to the extreme. This is how I became as powerful as I am now. And I am convinced that if you consumed this flower, you could expand your aura to reach everyone on the planet, much like how I was able to expand my psychic influence. I can control minds, and you could control hearts. Are you beginning to understand?_

“…You want us to control everyone, completely?”, Anise summarized.

_I want pokemon to live harmoniously. Since I already have access to the knowledge of all pokemon, I could technically accomplish this on my own, but it would be a hollow achievement. Those under psychic control default to a state of emotional neutrality. It is almost the same as not existing. Your ability is the missing piece; something that can grant happiness to anyone regardless of the circumstances, and make living in harmony worthwhile._

Anise sighed. “…I see then. If you’re right… Well, either way, I’m certainly too tired to think about this right now. I need some time.”

_That is fine. Keep in mind, should things not work out for any reason, this plan can be abandoned. But I think the potential benefits make it worth trying. In the meantime, you are welcome to stay here._  The ninetales gestured to a straw bed in the corner.  _I imagine you will not be needed for rescues any time soon._

"…Thank you. I think I will accept your offer. If it would be alright, I would like to go to bed soon…”

_Very well. Good night._  the voice began to leave.

“Hold on a moment, though please…” Anise took a breath. “Um, do you think you could tell me a little about yourself?”

The voice did not even turn its head.  _There is nothing worth telling,_  it said as it walked out the door.

* * *

The voice grew its herbs in a somewhat more managed section of the forest; there were actual planting beds here with basil, lupins, and smatterings of other bright annual flowers. Anise’s favorite among these was the bee balm, whose scarlet color was irresistible to the island’s hummingbirds. She watched the creatures dart about with otherworldly grace, bodies drifting behind their heads as though they were swimming. Hummingbird moths fed here as well, and in a way they were even more ethereal than their namesakes; their gossamer wings, while barely visible in flight, revealed reticulate designs in the brief moments when their owners stood still. Songbirds on the garden’s periphery, though more reclusive, made themselves known as well through their buoyant voices. Anise listened nostalgically to their melodies, to the droning sounds of countless pollinators, and felt herself relax. It was the best she had felt in months without controlling her own emotions–she hardly felt anxious at all. She knew it would not last though–not unless she did something.

She took a sip from the mug in her paws. The tea was still flavorless–evidently she had not let it steep long enough. She considered things as she waited.

It had become clear to Anise, as she had explored the forest, that most if not all of it was cultivated in some capacity, even if not with the aim of producing a yield. For example, plants like the ross caragana, honeysuckle, and lupins had been planted probably more to improve the soil or to provide habitat for wildlife than for any benefit they provided the voice. Milkweed was allowed to grow freely even where it interfered with more useful plants, and the monarch butterflies seemed to appreciate its clustered purple flowers that resembled exploded fireworks. Mourning doves fed on pokeberry seeds nearby, occasionally contributing their flute-like calls to the garden’s soundscape.

While the voice’s was a lighthanded form of agriculture, it was not necessarily easy. Anise used to know some otherwise nomadic groups who grew food similarly. She knew that it took a lot of patient observation and restraint to get useful products out of an ecosystem without disrupting it, and this could be especially true for someone who possessed as much power as the voice. That the voice carried on as it did regardless showed some degree of humility, Anise thought. And that thought gave her hope.

Almost compulsively, Anise reached into her treasure bag and removed her map. She looked at the back of it, at the note her partner had penned while they were traveling to Temporal Tower on the Rainbow Stoneship. It was brief and sloppily written, since the vulpix had to hold the pen in her mouth to write. But it contained what Rosemary had thought, at the time, were her last words. They were in a language called English, which Anise had needed to get translated. Regardless, she had memorized the meaning of each of them by now.

> “Grov. said I vanish when future change, since I am from future. Sorry, sad to leave. Thank you Anise for help. You are closest friend, wish I could talk to you. Good luck.”

On some level, Anise was proud of the fact that she still remembered Rosemary. It gave her a sense of purpose, even though it was a painful one.

_Would Rosemary have wanted me to feel that pain?_

If living on burdened others, then it was not worth it. That was the conclusion Rosemary had come to when she had decided to erase her own future at temporal tower, and then again when she had hung her head and subjected herself to darkrai’s attack. But so long as Anise remembered her, she would not be truly gone.

Anise tasted her tea again, which was just beginning to acquire its flavor now. It had been too long since she had the drink; she had forgotten the comfort of its sweet and mild taste.

Anise soon stood up. “I’ve made my decision, voice,” she tremulously announced. “I will meet you by the house.”

_Very well. Anise… Thank you for placing your trust in me._

Anise nodded. “Thank you as well.”

Anise went on her way, and found herself rushing a little in her excitement. She left her map behind.


End file.
